


ladies and gentlemen we are rocking in space

by mayerwien



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Filipino Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Garrison AU, M/M, Texting, Vietnamese Keith (Voltron), WHAT KERBEROS MISSION, also KERBEROS MISSION, classmates au, i can't believe viet!keith and pinoy!lance are common tags now i am over the MOOON, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/pseuds/mayerwien
Summary: LANCEdo u like the taste of spam, van kieubecause thats what ull get1 glorious terabyte of def-not-garrison-approved viewing matlevery hour on d hourKEITHAnd now you’re blackmailing me. Wonderful.Look, I’ll tell you, alright?Not because your threat scares me, but because I’d like to cut this conversation as short as humanly possible.LANCEglad ur being so cooperative ;) ;)--Lance gets a new flight simulation partner. Lance makes a bunch of mixtapes. Lance falls in love?Galaxy Garrison + texting au. For the Klance Zine!





	1. side a

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a preview of my contribution to the [klance-zine](http://klance-zine.tumblr.com/) project, which I am very thankful to be a part of! I'll update this with the full fic and mark it complete after the zine is out; for now, please keep an eye out for when preorders open in December/January! It's gonna be gorgyyyy

_GROUP CHATLINK:_

_SC-114083 [Garcia-Kalama, Henry | HUNK]_

_SC-114174 [Holt, Katherine | PIDGE]_

_SC-114129 [Macalino, Alejandro | LANCE]_

 

**LANCE**

guys whos van kieu???

 

**PIDGE**

lolololol i know what this is about.

 

**HUNK**

I’m confused?

 

**LANCE**

results are out

2nd in pilots’ written exam

SECOND

ONLY

TO

THIS

DUDE

 

**HUNK**

What the Lance, Lance

Second is great! :O :O :O

 

**LANCE**

listen mydude i didnt move halfway across the world to play second cello

 

**PIDGE**

second fiddle, einstein.

also, van kieu = creepy dude, always sits in the back

sleeps a lot

so, ranked first = ?????

 

**LANCE**

fmL

 

**HUNK**

Maybe he’s some kind of mutant whose brain records stuff even while he sleeps?

Or he can absorb textbooks via osmosis

 

**LANCE**

i need to know how he did it

or this wl keep me up at night for the rest of my LIFE

P can u show me how to do the thingy again

 

**PIDGE**

how specific of you.

 

**LANCE**

U KNO

THE HACKY THINGY

>:(

 

**PIDGE**

like i haven’t already showed you

uhh hmm let’s see

A BILLION FREAKING TIMES

once for EVERY CUTE CADET WHO’S EVER HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF RUNNING INTO U IN THE HALLWAY

 

**LANCE**

HEY i cant help it if im popular :P

 

**PIDGE**

if you’re so popular

why do u have to hack into their chatlinks instead of them just giving u their info?

 

_[LANCE has disconnected]_

 

\--

 

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

_SC-114129 [Macalino, Alejandro | LANCE]_

_SC-114026 [Vân_ _Ki_ _ề_ _u_ _, Canh | KEITH]_

**LANCE**

hey what was your answer to question #4

 

**KEITH**

How the hell did you get my info?

 

**LANCE**

don’t change the subject

i’m onto u, buster

 

**KEITH**

If I cared, I’d report you for unauthorized access.

But I don’t have time to waste talking to...whoever you are.

 

**LANCE**

name’s lance macalino, friend ;)

remember it. it’ll be above urs in the rankings soon enough

 

**KEITH**

Ooooookay.

 

**LANCE**

now. im asking bc #4 was clearly a trick question, which i indicated

but its the only one i SUPPOSEDLY got wrong

so either ur doing somebody some _special favors,_ or

 

**KEITH**

It’s “or,” oh my _god_

Even so, what makes you think I’d tell you?

 

**LANCE**

ah i expected this

so this might be a gud time to mention my friend is systems cadet

and she taught me a few little tricks

that i sometimes remmeber

 

**KEITH**

Congratulations.

 

**LANCE**

do u like the taste of spam, van kieu

because thats what ull get

1 glorious terabyte of def-not-garrison-approved viewing matl

every hour on d hour

 

**KEITH**

And now you’re blackmailing me. Wonderful.

Look, I’ll tell you, alright?

Not because your threat scares me, but because I’d like to cut this conversation as short as humanly possible.

 

**LANCE**

glad ur being so cooperative ;) ;)

 

\--

 

**Private Data Storage: Lance Macalino**

_Folder uploaded:_ STUDY YOUR ASS OFF.zip

  1. [The Pretenders – Break Up the Concrete.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff-DZ78s2JA)
  2. [Pitbull feat. John Ryan – Fireball.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=If27FnxvjZA)
  3. [Bleachers – I Wanna Get Better.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8twpQTna_9w)
  4. [Grizfolk – The Struggle.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Evesz3tyrgM)
  5. [BT – Superfabulous.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6Dtmvcttlg)



 

\--

 

\--

 

\--

 

PARTNER FLIGHT SIMULATION

SC-114129 Macalino, A. | Callsign: **CRACKER**

SC-114026 Vân Kiều, C. | Callsign: **LONGWING**

 

Supervising Officer: Cdr. M. Iverson

 

Simulation: **PASS**

 

Summary:

Units assigned to patrol sector perimeter; simulation enemy uncloaked. Longwing called for direct engagement. Cracker disagreed; suggested drag maneuver. After some discussion*, during which units were pursued by enemy, both units executed drag successfully.

 

* (Arguing.)

 

Notes:

Cadets Macalino and Vân Kiều both have hot tempers and are more inclined to lead than follow. Regardless, both cadets are fast thinkers, and more than competent flyers even at this stage of their training. Continuing to partner them might be mutually beneficial.

 

\--

 

\--

 

\--

 

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

 

**LANCE**

so i jst thought u shud know your music is super lame

 

**KEITH**

...When did you see my music.

 

**LANCE**

shhhhh never mind that

point is, ive taken the liberty of compiling some real tunes 4 u

 

**KEITH**

No thank you.

 

 _Folder sent:_ keiths music is crap this is better.zip

  1. [Kimbra – Come Into My Head.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5eDQdYIqhbE)
  2. [Mystery Skulls – Ghost.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco)
  3. [OneRepublic – Oh My My.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gJULnMFEXbk)
  4. [M83 – Midnight City.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dX3k_QDnzHE)
  5. [The Who – Baba O’Riley.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x2KRpRMSu4g)



 

**KEITH**

I _said_ no thank you.

 

**LANCE**

oh ull thank me later

i guarantee it ;)

 

\--

 

_GROUP CHATLINK:_

 

**PIDGE**

oh my omnipotent being

you MADE HIM A MIXTAPE.

 

**LANCE**

what??

 

**PIDGE**

don’t pretend, brother.

u left urself logged in on my tab

mixtape = you LIKE KEITH

WTL

 

**LANCE**

HOW DARE YOU!!!!!

keith is a big lame-o i wd nEVER

besides i make everybody mixtapes! it dosnt mean anythig!!!!!

 

**PIDGE**

um you don’t even make ME mixtapes.

also, you give the exact same mix to every single one of your casual flirtees.

 

**LANCE**

i do NOT

 

**PIDGE**

1\. i’m yours, jason mraz

2\. just the way you are, bruno mars

3-20. let’s get it on, marvin gaye

 

**LANCE**

...........ok maybe

there is some truth

to that

 

**PIDGE**

BUT you made a special one especially for keeeeeith

 

**HUNK**

Awww!!! Lancito’s in loooove. <3

 

**LANCE**

lalalala not listeninggggg

because ur all WRONG

i hate him his face is stupid

his hair too

nd his upper arms X( X(

 

**PIDGE**

hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA

 

**HUNK**

Does this call for

A MISSION??? :D :D :D

 

**LANCE**

NO

it does nOT

 

**HUNK**

WHO’D YOU THINK YOU’RE KIDDING

 

**PIDGE**

HEEEEEE’S THE EARTH AND HEAVEN TO YA

 

_[LANCE has disconnected]_


	2. side b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _GROUP CHATLINK:_  
>  [HUNK has added KEITH]
> 
>  **LANCE**  
>  why
> 
>  **KEITH**  
>  I’m actually not sure either.
> 
>  **HUNK**  
>  Study grouppp! :D :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the zine got delayed for a bit, but no fear; the mods are working on getting things up and running again! In the meantime, I decided to go ahead and post the rest of the fic. Peace! \:D/

_\--_

 

_GROUP CHATLINK:_

 

_[HUNK has added KEITH]_

 

**LANCE**

why

 

**KEITH**

I’m actually not sure either.

 

**HUNK**

Study grouppp! :D :D

 

**PIDGE**

speak for yourselves. i work alone, bozos. :P

 

**HUNK**

Noooooo :( come on guys

It’s been scientifically proven that people who study together do better than people who study alone!

It’ll be fun! I’ll make flash cards

We can quiz each other during mess :D

 

**PIDGE**

wellllllllll only if u also make snacks

 

**LANCE**

YES TO SNACKS :D :F :D

hey keith

whats ur fav dessert

 

**KEITH**

What? Why?

 

**LANCE**

Is it

vanana kieu

:>

 

**PIDGE**

pffffFFFFFFFF

 

**KEITH**

...Was that supposed to be a joke?

 

**HUNK**

You’re hilarious

 

**PIDGE**

macaliNO

 

**KEITH**

Are you calling me a banana?

What?

 

\--

 

**Private Data Storage: Lance Macalino**

 

 _Folder uploaded:_ STUPID STUPID SUTPID.zip

  1. [Olive – I’m Not In Love.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4zJBlgdwdM)
  2. [CAKE – Sick Of You.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55lxVJIF05E)
  3. [Ed Sheeran – Don’t.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TqGEbROFd4)
  4. [Cee Lo Green – Fuck You.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAV0XrbEwNc)
  5. [Counting Crows – Accidentally In Love.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUypt2nvorM)



 

\--

\--

\--

 

PARTNER FLIGHT SIMULATION

SC-114129 Macalino, A. | Callsign: **CRACKER**

SC-114026 Vân Kiều, C. | Callsign: **LONGWING**

 

Supervising Officer: Cdr. T. Shirogane

 

Simulation: **FAIL**

 

Summary: 

         Units ordered to steer through asteroid field. Longwing misjudged distance between unit and nearby asteroid, and lost starboard wing within first ten minutes of simulation.

 

Notes:

         This is unusual behavior from Cadet Vân Kiều, who is currently ranked first in his pilot class. Post-simulation medical revealed nothing out of the ordinary; continue monitoring just in case.

 

\--

 

_GROUP CHATLINK:_

 

**LANCE**

well SOMEBODY was nervous today

 

**KEITH**

Excuse me?

 

**LANCE**

nyeeeeerrrwwww

pew pew pew eeeehhhhrrrrnnnnnn

FKWRBOOOSSHHH

that ws the sound of u crashing the sim earlier btw

 

**KEITH**

Yeah, I GOT that, Biscuit.

And it’s not my fault my display had a blind spot.

 

**LANCE**

its ok everyone has a crush on shiro

also dont call me biscuit

 

**KEITH**

I _do not have a crush on Commander Shirogane._

 _Also,_ I can call you whatever I want, Cookie.

 

**LANCE**

......................

 

**KEITH**

...In hindsight, I regret that.

 

**LANCE**

or do u? ;)

 

**KEITH**

What the Lance.

 

**LANCE**

HEY

did hunk teach u tht

>:( the traitor

 

\--

 

_GROUP CHATLINK:_

 

**PIDGE**

guys who has star system notes?

fell asleep in class last week + the internet is lying to me

shits outdated as fuuuuuck

 

**LANCE**

G A SP

pidge god of test taking is askin for help frm us mere mortals?????

 

**HUNK**

Seeeeee I told you.

Study group helps. :>

 

**PIDGE**

lol. ok wise guys, i concede.

now cough up :P

 

**HUNK**

Hold on, gotta Ctrl+F. Way too many notes haha

 

**KEITH**

I have notes up until the Lansberge belt, if you want.

 

**PIDGE**

lansberge is

it starts with the yinglong system right?

 

**LANCE**

no its phineas

 

**HUNK**

Uh, pretty sure it starts with Tishku.

 

**LANCE**

NO im positive its Phineas first, then Tishku, Kubera-3b

then Alpha Opicuchus, Yinglong 8854, Omoikane 921

i know bc i made an acronym

Purring Tabby Kittens AyOYOyo

 

**KEITH**

That...is the stupidest acronym I have ever heard.

 

**LANCE**

EXCUSE U it is brilliatn >:(

ur just jealous bc u didnt think of it first

 

**KEITH**

Right. Like I’d ever be jealous of you, doofus.

 

**LANCE**

who u callin doofus, mullet

 

**HUNK**

Whoa. Haha

 

**PIDGE**

uh.

should we leave you two alone lololol

 

**KEITH**

What’s that supposed to mean?

 

**HUNK**

Nothing.

:D

 

**KEITH**

We’re getting off topic.

**LANCE**

whatever babe u know im right

*bro

BRO

sry autocorrect lol

 

\--

 

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

 

**PIDGE**

“““autocorrect”””

 

**LANCE**

shut UP

 

\--

 

**Private Data Storage: Lance Macalino**

 

 _Folder uploaded:_ screw feeligns.zip

  1. [Paul McCartney – Silly Love Songs.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_9QooYDYtU)
  2. [The 1975 – Settle Down.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pfvUDLvtRFE)
  3. [Liz Phair – Why Can’t I.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzlcYXOzg00)
  4. [Troye Sivan – FOOLS.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfD96yRT8cs)
  5. [Up Dharma Down – Tadhana.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBVMFP62e6w)



 

\--

\--

\--

 

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

 

**LANCE**

when im a real pilot

 

**KEITH**

Ugh. Can’t this wait until after class?

 

**LANCE**

i want my callsign to be smth cool

like Man-o’-War

or Ladykiller

 

**KEITH**

You know we don’t get to choose, right?

Your callsign is whatever stupid nickname your senior officers have already given you.

 

**LANCE**

oh

well in that case

looking forward to flying w u, Grumpybutt

:D

 

**KEITH**

What?

They do not call me that.

 

**LANCE**

hhehehehehehe

 

**KEITH**

They _don’t._

 

**LANCE**

:>

 

_[LANCE has disconnected]_

 

**KEITH**

Hey _get back here_

 

\--

\--

\--

 

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

 

**KEITH**

Hey.

Just thought you’d like to know [the Ransom Collective’s new EP](https://open.spotify.com/album/7iVa3EB6dvddv4tdfyfNUs) is out.

 

**LANCE**

AHA!!!!!!!!!!

I KNEW IT

YOU LIKE MY MUSIC

;) ;) ;)

 

**KEITH**

_Some_ of your music.

Don’t get all excited, god

 

**LANCE**

what kind of music did you listen to before me

i bet u wer a total emo kid in HS

i can see u rockin the skinny jeans

 

**KEITH**

Please stop.

 

**LANCE**

eyeliner

red hair streak

black lipstick

actually i shud photoshop this wait

 

**KEITH**

Why do I even put up with you.

 

**LANCE**

so dont

 

**KEITH**

...I really don’t know what you want me to say to that.

 

**LANCE**

neither do i

 

**KEITH**

Wait, what

 

**LANCE**

what

 

\--

\--

\--

 

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

 

**KEITH**

Still up?

 

**LANCE**

waitin 4 the vidphone

guy in front of me taking foreeeeeever

 

**KEITH**

Hot online date?

 

**LANCE**

oh yeah ;)

 

**KEITH**

Okay. Have fun.

 

_[KEITH has disconnected]_

 

**LANCE**

..........dude i was kidding

i meant w my mom

 

_[KEITH has connected]_

 

**KEITH**

Oh.

 

**LANCE**

we hv a date every friday 10 pm

if i dont call in next 5 mins

shes gonna think im dead :(

 

**KEITH**

So kick the other guy off.

 

**LANCE**

cant, he’s cryin

really loud like HAHGULEUALSNEGHHALGHHHHHH

 

**KEITH**

Yeesh.

Well, if you’ve got nothing better to do

Want me to wait with you?

 

**LANCE**

whoa buddy im not THAT desperate for comapny

 

**KEITH**

I have mooncake.

 

**LANCE**

ok im in 3rd floor corridor c u soon

 

\--

\--

\--

 

_GROUP CHATLINK:_

**HUNK**

Guys, is Lance okay?

I haven’t seen him since breakfast.

 

**PIDGE**

huh?

 

_[KEITH has connected]_

 

**HUNK**

He was supposed to have physics with me an hour ago and he didn’t show.

Wait, didn’t he joke about pulling the fire alarm last week?

What if he really tried it?

What if he got caught?

What if they’re kicking him out right now???

 

**PIDGE**

CALM DOWN DUDE he prolly just cut

keith? you had sim with him this morning right?

 

**KEITH**

Yeah, and he

...You know what, I’ll handle this.

 

\--

 

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

 

**KEITH**

Hey are you there?

Hey

 

**KEITH**

LANCE.

 

**KEITH**

Oh for god’s sake

 

\--

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

 

_[LANCE has connected]_

**LANCE**

w hat do u want,

 

**KEITH**

Thank god. I’ve been trying to reach you all day

 

**LANCE**

ya its called i was ignoring u

 

**KEITH**

Where _are_ you?

And why the hell are you ignoring me?

You just stomped off after sim

 

**LANCE**

wow

woooooowwwwwww

do u really not get wht happened

 

**KEITH**

Maybe I would if you stopped being such a cryptic _drama queen._

 

**LANCE**

ok hows this for plain and simple

you fuckign THREW ME TO THE WOLVES

THE SPACE WOLVES

 

**KEITH**

Seriously? That’s what this is about?

Lance, _it was a sim._

 

**LANCE**

well jsyk i wouldnt

have done that

to u

not even in a sim.

 

**KEITH**

I was acting in the best interests of the fleet.

 

**LANCE**

you know it wasnt even that you did it

 

**KEITH**

It was either save you or risk losing the base, and I chose the base.

 

**LANCE**

it was that you didnt hesitate

 

**KEITH**

It wasn’t anything _personal._ What the hell is with you?

 

**LANCE**

u know what forget it

 

**KEITH**

Fine.

I will.

 

_[KEITH has disconnected]_

_[LANCE has disconnected]_

 

\--

\--

\--

 

PARTNER FLIGHT SIMULATION

SC-114129 Macalino, A. | Callsign: **CRACKER**

SC-114026 Vân Kiều, C. | Callsign: **LONGWING**

 

Supervising Officer: Cdr. T. Shirogane

 

Simulation: **FAIL**

 

Summary: 

         Units on the run from single simulation enemy; enemy opened fire on Cracker. Cracker’s unit sustained damage to tail, with estimate of nine minutes to crash. Instead of waiting for backup, Longwing instructed Cracker to get out of range, then performed suicide flight, destroying own unit and enemy aircraft. Cracker was then able to hold out until backup arrived.

 

Notes:       

         (From supervising officer: Despite simulation failure, both cadets acted commendably in this scenario; I have chosen to include the following excerpt from the audio transcript to illustrate. – Cdr. T. Shirogane)

        

 **Macalino:** Longwing, I can’t shake him.

 **Vân** **Ki** **ề** **u:** Cracker, I’m on your three; backup incoming. I can draw the bandit but I need time. Can you hold out?

 **Macalino:** Negative. Falling apart fast, state zero plus zero nine to splash.

 **Vân **Ki** **ề** **u**** **:** _[redacted]_

 **Macalino:** Ha. Well, looks like this is the second time I’m dying this week.

 **Vân** **Ki** **ề** **u:** …Negative.

 **Macalino:** Say what?

 **Vân** **Ki** **ề** **u:** Cracker, when I signal, switch off your engines and drop. It’s the only way you’ll clear enough distance.

 **Macalino:** Distance for what?

 **Vân** **Ki** **ề** **u:** I’m going supernova on him. I’m choosing you this time.

 **Macalino:** …Longwing, comms are shaky. Repeat.

 **Vân** **Ki** **ề** **u:** No. You heard me. I choose you. On my count.

 **Macalino:** Wait, Keith, stop, this is stupid.

 **Vân** **Ki** **ề** **u:** _On my count._ Three.

 **Macalino:** Your grades are gonna take a nosedive if you do this, you know.

 **Vân** **Ki** **ề** **u:** Two.

 **Macalino:** …You’re a _[redacted]_ idiot.

 **Vân** **Ki** **ề** **u:** One.

_[END OF TRANSCRIPT]_

 

\--

\--

\--

 

_PRIVATE CHATLINK:_

 

 _Folder sent:_ I’m Sorry I Threw Lance To The Space Wolves.zip

  1. [The Beatles – Don’t Pass Me By.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBqYK56mdXU)
  2. [Debussy – Clair de Lune.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwEN89Tmgkc)
  3. [Debussy – Arabesque No. 1.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh36PaE-Pf0)
  4. [Boccherini – La Musica Notturna delle Strade di Madrid.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dmWAve3Pvk)
  5. [Justin Bieber – Sorry.mp3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRh_vgS2dFE)



 

_[LANCE has connected]_

 

**LANCE**

is that what u call a mixtape

wtf

 

**KEITH**

Excuse me??

 

**LANCE**

have you learned nothig from me

for one thing u dont repeat artists

for another thing, what the hell is ur MUSIC oh my go d

for another other thing, have u even listened to the lyrics of Sorry

 

**KEITH**

1\. Who the hell made up that rule

2\. Classical music, moron

3\. I have now.

 

**LANCE**

ok so then u know its not just an apology song dude

 

**KEITH**

I know.

 

**LANCE**

its like a

wait what

like

 

**KEITH**

Yep.

 

**LANCE**

you mean you

 

**KEITH**

Jesus, Lance.

_Yes._

 

**LANCE**

oh

well

and u think im gonna respond to that how exactly?

 

**KEITH**

I’m guessing you’re going to call me an asshole and disconnect.

And then about two minutes later I’ll hear a knock at my door.

 

**LANCE**

.................ur an asshole

 

**KEITH**

See you soon.

 

_[LANCE has disconnected]_

_[KEITH has disconnected]_

 

_\--_

_\--_

 

_[end]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'm sorry if this turned out shorter than you maybe expected! The zine has a word count per fic to keep it from being too big, and I was already reeeaaaallyyyyy pushing it with this even though I cut out a bunch of things I wanted to do and tried to economize my whurds hahahuhuhu  
> \- I had a bit about Keith and Lance figuring out what their assigned training callsigns mean, but I cut it--so I'll just drop the trivia here! 'Longwing' is a reference to the crimson-patched longwing butterfly, and 'Cracker' a reference to the blue cracker butterfly.  
> \- The 'vanana kieu' joke refers to banana cue, a Filipino street food/dessert which is basically sugared fried plantains on a barbecue stick! Good stuff.  
> \- Lance absolutely listens to a lot of OPM, and absolutely indoctrinates all his friends. I highly recommend checking out the Ransom Collective, and [that one Up Dharma Down song which I guarantee will slay you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uBVMFP62e6w); it's about polar opposites who fall in love and there's a line in the chorus that roughly translates to "You are my destination, and because I am your shelter, I'll be the one to rescue you," i.e. this song is KLANCE AS ALL HELL

**Author's Note:**

> all of my klance fics apparently have the same catalyst event which is "lance invades keith's privacy by breaking into a thing"
> 
> also why yes i have included links to all the songs in this fic, you are very welcome


End file.
